The Two Lil Goddesses
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: Sazula convinces Celeste to go to the mortal realm with her to chase a cute guy ; promising that nobody would find out that they were immortal... but someone starts catching on. What can they do to stop it?
1. To the Mortal Realm

Two Lil' Goddesses  
  
I put my feet up on the table and sipped my white chocolate mocha.  
  
" So whadda ya think?" Sazula inquired.  
  
" I don't know, I mean, I'm pretty sure that the mortal realm would be nice to visit.... But how'd we get by without scaring people? What if we accidentally use our powers?" I asked, spite worried.  
  
" Well look." she stated. " Those Saiyans down there don't completely conceal their powers, and neither does Lina's group. They have to make up quite a few excuses for things too, but look, nobody's found out the whole truth." she pointed out.  
  
" What age group are we going to be in? That is, if we go." I ventured.  
  
" Well we act the most like teens, so lets be ah.. About fifteen." she answered with a mischievous grin, in which case I knew there was something {or someone!} involved that she wanted to see or meet.  
  
" Cute guys lemme guess, correct?" I interrogated.  
  
" Yep! And there's more then one! We have a whole school-a -fish to reel into our nets!" she replied with an even broader grin then before.  
  
" Alright! When are we gonna leave?" I asked with pure excitement.  
  
" How's about now.... We can find a place to live, go out for dinner at our first colonial restaurant, and then enroll in school tomorrow?"  
  
" Sounds cool to me" I agreed. So Sazula and I flew down to colony cluster L1 and found a cute lil' apartment, and went out for dinner at a Chinese restaurant {that was supposedly run by a fifteen year old Chinese guy}.  
  
" May I help you?" A shorthaired blond female asked us.  
  
" Yes, a table for two, non-smoking please" Sazula answered for us. I didn't know a thing about restaurants, I mean, when you can snap your fingers and food appears; why would you go to one?  
  
" Right this way ladies " She answered. I looked at her nametag. " Quatre " it said. I looked at Sazula, and whispered " How do you pronounce her name?"  
  
" I think maybe its Quar {like in quarrel} Tay"  
  
" Yeah, I guess so that sounds about right" I agreed. As soon as she seated us she told us " I'm going to be your server tonight, would you like anything to drink before you decide on dinner?"  
  
" Yes thank you Quar-tay" I replied. I saw Quarte blush ferociously.  
  
" Excuse me ma'am, my name is pronounced Kat-ra " she told me quietly. I turned hot pink.  
  
" Sorry Ms. Quatre " I said. She blushed again.  
  
" I'm not female ma'am, I'm male" He corrected me again. My eyes almost popped out of my head from sheer embarrassment {O.O}.  
  
" Oh my god! I'm so sorry! " I claimed.  
  
" It's quite alright miss. What were you saying you wanted to drink now?" He asked me.  
  
" Oh... A large coke please" I said.  
  
" And I hihaha" Sazula stifled a giggle." I wou-would like a-a large Dr. Pepper please." she finally spat out. Quatre smiled and handed us our menus. " Thank you, I'll be here to take your orders shortly" he stated. Quatre came back with our drinks quickly, and got out his notepad to take our orders. He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud crash, and sounds of large guns shooting interrupted him. I looked to where the sound was coming from, and saw a really large machine that looked as though it had been modeled to stand like a human "walk" in through the building, crushing several things and people in it's way. Quatre tore off his waiter's apron and ran to the kitchen. Sazula and I both disappeared, and reappeared in the air; above the machines.  
  
" Whooooo!" I breathed. " What were those things?"  
  
" Those are called Mobile Suits, or MS's for short. They're a common weapon used in war now days." Sazula answered. Suddenly I heard some more shots, but they sounded more like lasers to me. I looked to the left and saw five more MS', but they looked like a more advanced craft then that of the first one. I flew over to the one that looked the weakest in equipment, and looked through its eyes, which were really windows. I saw Quartre operating the machine. My eyes widened in great amazement. Talk about good disguise! A waiter who fights wars under cover! This mortal realm was soooo much more interesting than the realm of gods! Things happened besides people getting crowned and people running realms and stuff! I flew back over to Sazula.  
  
" Your right! This place is cool!" I told her excitedly.  
  
" I know! It rocks here!" She grinned happily.  
  
" C'mon, let's go help some of those people down there who are hurt, they can still live if we work quickly." She told me. I walked over to the ones who were hurt the worst first, and healed each of them with my " healing light" power. I was at the last person who needed to be healed now.  
  
" Healing power, flowing light " I put my hand on his arm as the familiar white light flowed to his arm, but then he uttered my name. " Celeste?" I looked at his soft brown eyes and then recognized him.  
  
" Zelgadis?" I almost screamed in astonishment. He was in the future, which meant something weird must've happened in the past .  
  
  
  
Ok people, that's all I feel like writing of this chapter now! I'll send the rest here this summer {when I have time} but otherwise your gonna hafta wait till I post the next chapter on mi n' Sazula's site, because I don't have time to work on both. {This was actually an assignment for school!} If ya wanna e-mail me, my addy is: animegoddess1000@hotmail.com. If u wan 2 see mi site you can go to http://takeoff.to/queeniesmanor  
  
Arigato ^.~ , hope u enjoyed my story! 


	2. New and Old Faces

Author's note: It's kind of boring at first, if you don't know who the Slayers are. It gets better as we get more into the story though. I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing, and in the next series Duo Maxwell and a girl whose nickname is " Queenie" are gonna be together! -_-; Oh how I wish. anyhow, on with el ficcy!  
  
" Zel?" I started. " How'd you get here?" I continued healing him.  
  
" We were on our way to check out something that we suspected was evil, and once we reached the black fog.I noticed we werent any where near where we were before." He answered.  
  
" Well, you're in the time AC 195." I told him as I finished healing him.  
  
He stood up, and I gave him a squeeze. " Nice seeing you again Zel.It's not as fun watching from above you know! I can't chase you or throw ice cream in your hair or bug you to death from up there."  
  
He rolled his eyes at me and then smiled. He hugged me back.  
  
" Ouchies, I forgot that you're a rock!" I teased.  
  
" You know that didn't hurt, you're a goddess after all." He told me.  
  
I stuck my tongue out. " You suck." I teased again.  
  
Our conversation was interrupted by a nagging voice of one of the commanding officers, " Get your asses off of this battle field or we'll shoot."  
  
I mimicked the guy in control and then flew with Zel off of the battlefield. I could just see the looks of astonishment now on those guys' faces!  
  
" Hey, Zelgildo, ye wanna watch these guys from above?" I questioned.  
  
" Why?" he asked.  
  
" Oh, no reason.."  
  
Sazula flew up to us. " Hey, I'm all done." she trailed off and then did the same thing I did once Zel was healed. She squeezed the living crap out of him. {Sazula: "Crap can live?". The author makes her shut up}  
  
" Zelly welly!" she squealed in excitement. He gave her a hug back and then they resumed normal positions.  
  
" Zelly welly huh?" we heard from behind. We all whirled around to see the rest of Lina's gang there.  
  
" Long time no see you two!" Lina exclaimed. A laser came flying her way. She dodged.  
  
" Yeah talk about it!" I said.  
  
" Uh, one question." Amelia started.  
  
" What?" Sazula asked.  
  
" What are those thingies down there."  
  
" Now that. is a secret." Xellos told her.  
  
" Shut up!" Lina commanded as she smacked him one.  
  
Sazula smiled, and I giggled a bit.  
  
" They're called MS's, or mobile suits. They're used for war in this time period."  
  
" Oh. Which side is the good one?" she asked. I knew she was trying to find a way to state, "Injustice!".  
  
" I'm bettin' on the side Quatre's on!" Sazula said.  
  
" Is he cute?" Lina asked.  
  
" Oh yeah! He's a total bishounen too! We mistook him for a girl! "  
  
They continued chattering while the rest of us just stared at them.  
  
Just as they were really getting into it about Quatre; our mysterious waiter, when a loud " boom " came from below us all, and musty brown smoke filled the air. Only five MS' were left standing.  
  
" Betcha its' the G-boys." Sazula told me.  
  
" G-boys?" I inquired.  
  
" Yeah, the gundam pilots!" she said, as if it were obvious.  
  
" You knew about these guy's the whole time?" I interrogated.  
  
" Five reasons to come to the mortal realm!" she replied matter-o-factly.  
  
I sweat-dropped. I could just see it now.. She would fall madly in love with one {or more} of them and want to stay in the mortal realm with them when it was time to go.  
  
I looked below us. I saw a small figure jump out of each remaining MS. We all flew closer. I saw one of the boys holding his arm. It was wrapped up in some bandages, but blood was seeping through it. I walked over, keeping my stardust in hand. " Hi." I greeted cheerfully. He ignored me. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw me. He whipped a gun out from nowhere and pointed it at me.  
  
"Nani!" I cried. The bullet wouldn't kill me, I knew. There was no reason to try and kill me though.  
  
" I couldn't help but notice that you were wounded . and I have something that's almost an instant healer!" I explained.  
  
" Omae o korsue!" he stated.  
  
" Heero, stop it." A male voice said from behind. A boy with a long brown braid walked forward.  
  
" She said she's here to help, you have a right to be suspicious, but not to try and kill her right away." He told him.  
  
The braided boy held out his hand to me. " Duo Maxwell, and this here is my comrade Heero Yuy." I shook it.  
  
" Celestial Mitsukai, you can call me Celeste." I told him.  
  
" That's a pretty name, is your last name Japanese?" he asked. " Yes." I answered. " It means angel." Heero said. " Celestial Angel, that is pretty.." Quatre said as he walked up. " Hey, you were my customers!" He claimed. " Yeah!" We both beamed. " How did you survive that attack?" he queried. " We're kinda skilled in combat and stuff, and we've survived in very bad conditions before." Sazula bragged. " We also know healing methods, which is why I came up to you Heero" I added. I grabbed his arm gently. I took out an imitation of a Sailor Scouts transformation stick. " It's a special laser." I told him. I concentrated my power on the object, until I could feel it channeling into it. Healing Power, flowing white. . The white light came through the stick and hit Heero's arm. It instantly healed. I removed the bandages. He had his gun in the other hand; I could tell he was not taking any chances. I noticed dried blood on his arm. I concentrated my power on the " transformation pin" again.  
  
Shine Aqua Illusion!  
  
Water flowed from the pen and washed it off. I could use any power in the universe but an evil one, since I was a goddess. This included those of the Sailor Senshi. The boys stared in amazement. " Where'd you get your training?" a boy with brunette hair {it was combed in his face} asked. Xellos landed and stepped forward. I guess the they didn't notice about four people floating in mid-air! "Now that. is a secret!" he told them. All of us {excluding the G-boys} broke out laughing. Sazula contacted me telepathically. Saved by Smiley! , She laughed.  
  
" Hey, would you guys like to come to dinner with us?" Quatre requested. " Sure!" we agreed.  
  
Author Note: Ok, yeah, yeah . It was a boring chapter. I know. But it gets the real story started, don't-cha think? Well, I'm already started on all my brainstorming for chapter 3. so don't worry. You'll get a good story soon enough ^-^ ! Gracias for readin' ppl! 


	3. Joining Up

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, I really wish I did. You know the deal.  
  
I smiled. " What should we wear? I've always wanted to ask that question!" I laughed. " Well, I dunno. You know I don't have any dress clothes." Sazula pointed out. " Ah. how's about this?" I said, pulling out an outfit for her. It was a silk pale blue blouse and a black skirt that reached her ankles. I took out a pair of low blue heels, some gold stud earrings, a gold choker and a gold hair clip. " Ooh! I like! Not too dressy, but good for going out." She approved. I pulled out an outfit for myself; a sparkly silver spaghetti strap, and a transparent black shawl. I then chose a black knee length skirt and a pair of sparkly purple heels. I already had on my silver choker and my dangly, silver diamond earrings. I pulled my two buns into one and stuck two frosted transparent hair chopsticks in it. I got dressed and walked out into the living room.  
  
" How's this?" I inquired my friend.  
  
" Looks like you!" she said. I decided to ride with Duo. Duo offered to take Sazula as well, but she wanted to ride on Wufei's motorcycle with him. That didn't keep us from talking. We each had a mini computer {that had a little screen so we could see each other!}, so we had no problem babbling about whatever we needed to.  
  
" We're going to dinner on earth with rich people!" she squealed.  
  
" Not all the G-boys are rich. Just Quatre." I told her. She grinned.  
  
" Oh well. It's still cool!"  
  
"How's it on Wuffie's motorcycle?" I asked.  
  
" It's great! You can really feel the speed he's going at, not at all like being in a car. Its like, I dunno, flying! Except your on land!"  
  
" Cool! I'm going with him next time!"  
  
" No! I wanna ride the motorcycle!"  
  
" You got to this time!" I continued to argue with her for some time.but after a while we stopped and decided to enjoy our ride with our " chauffeurs".  
  
" So, where exactly are you from?" Duo questioned me.  
  
" Uh. I come from a kingdom called.uh. Hoshi Kingdom" I lied. Well it wasn't a bold faced lie; Hoshi did mean star in Japanese, and I did come from the star kingdom! If he ever found out that I was a goddess though I'd be dead meat.  
  
" So how about you, where do you come from?" I asked him.  
  
"Eh . I'm usually on earth, but I'm from colony cluster L2" he informed me. I knew this already; he had been orphaned and adopted by a church. The people at the church died. It was kind of nice that I didn't need to ask about the past; since I had read his mind earlier.  
  
"Well, we're here!" he grinned. I stepped out of the corvette and saw a tall building. It was white, with marble pillars and marble steps! I could see a chandelier from a window; which was over a pair of French doors.  
  
" Wow." I gasped.  
  
" Yeah, talk about it. Quatre's pretty rich." Duo told me. We walked in. There was a guy with a curly mustache standing at the front door holding a clear clipboard. " Uh. Reservations for Winner, party of 7?" Duo asked him. " Right this way" he told us. The man led us to a table in a secluded area where Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Sazula were sitting, drinking some water. " Hi" said Quatre cheerfully.  
  
" Hey everybody." I smiled. I seated myself in between Heero and Sazula.  
  
" So Quatre, how'd you meet these lovely ladies?" questioned Duo.  
  
" Uh. they were customers at Wufei's restaurant, and then when we were attacked, they stuck around. Apparently they've been trained by very high standards, because I found them talking to Heero when I got out!"  
  
" Uh Yeah! We were trained by somebody, and then we decided to come here to pursue it!" Sazula bragged. I jabbed her in the side with my elbow.  
  
" Would you like to help us out?" questioned Quatre.  
  
" Yeah, we think your fighting for a very good cause, and so we decided to check your restaurant out and see if we could meet any of you." Sazula continued.  
  
" Ok.well, we could really use some help right now."  
  
" Sounds good to us." I butted in.  
  
We ate and jabbered the rest of the evening, got to know each other. that sort of thing. I knew we were headed for trouble . we would probably be discovered; but I wanted to go anyway. I wanted to see if I could get Heero to show some emotion.  
  
Ok, ya, pretty boring but if I had turned it into a longer chapter you people would've just left it alone. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more interesting. Thanks for reading please review! Give me suggestions too if you think I need to make it better ^-^! 


	4. Sweet

I grinned as I walked on to the base. It was so, HUGE! It was almost as big as our palace back home!  
  
" Wow." Sazula gasped.  
  
We took notice that the pilots were now really far ahead of us, and quickened our pace to catch up. Apparently this place was no biggie for em, considering they had been here every day since they teamed up.  
  
" Come on, you two slow pokes!" Duo joked. He pulled each of us up to him and put an arm around each of us.  
  
I smiled. Duo was a really fun loving guy and a real sweetheart too. They stopped when we reached a silver door. Heero pressed a purple button on the right of it. It opened. Inside lay two twin beds, each with drab gray sheets dressing them. There were two dressers; each looked to be mahogany. There was one interesting feature; the floor. The floor had a fuzzy lavender rug that stretched from one end of the room to the other, stopping ¾ of the way away from the end of it. I looked over at Duo. He grinned, but then shook his head. He pointed to Quatre. I walked up to Quatre.  
  
" Hey!" I said, jabbing him in the side.  
  
" Yes?" he responded.  
  
" You got the rug, didn't you? How'd ye know we like fuzzies?" I questioned.  
  
" Two words." He replied. " Many, Sisters." I stifled a giggle. I sent a telepathic message to Sazula. No wonder we confused him for a girl! I saw a grin creep up on her face. She and I both turned away. We were able to keep our laughing under control for a second.  
  
" How many sisters did you say you had Quatre?" questioned Duo.  
  
" Twenty-nine." Quatre answered. Sazula and I looked at each other for a second, grinned, and covered our mouths. We couldn't conceal our laughing though. Pretty soon we were both trying to hold each other up from our laughter.  
  
" Hahahaha.oh.my go.hahahahaha!" Sazula guffawed.  
  
All five of the boys gave us a look that just seemed to question " Are you insane?" That only made us laugh harder. I finally fell over from laughing, Duo attempted to catch me, but I was still new to this " gravity" thing. My instincts still told me " don't worry, you will instantly float!" I leaned away from Duo, and ended up falling over. I smashed my face into the steel flooring.  
  
" Wow! Are you ok?" Duo checked. I rubbed my nose.  
  
" Yeah. If my nose isn't broken." I sighed after all the laughter.  
  
" Hehehe.ah.." Sazula exhaled.  
  
" What were you guys laughing about?" Duo wondered aloud.  
  
" Uh.It's an inside joke between us and Quatre." I told him, not wanting to embarrass Quatre.  
  
Quatre breathed a sigh of relief. Don't worry, we wouldn't say anything. I told Quatre telepathically. A confused look appeared on Quatre's face. Oh crap! I thought. My heart started pounding. I wasn't supposed to contact him, telepathically! I forgot! I bit my lip I could feel perspiration forming on my brow.  
  
" Ok.I think I need some sleep," Quatre said in the middle of a yawn. I felt a drip of sweat drop down on to my bruised cheek. Quatre rubbed his head.  
  
" G'night everyone." He told us. He gave Sazula and I a grateful glance and walked down the hall.  
  
" Eh . wanna stay up and play Tekken?" Duo requested.  
  
" Sure!" I grinned.  
  
" Yeah, me too!" Sazula responded. Heero seemed to ignore our childish antics, and walked down the hall; carrying his laptop.  
  
" I'm going to sleep. You owls can stay up if you want." Wufei told us.  
  
" Same here." said Trowa. They too, wandered off down the hall. Duo, Sazula and I, walked out into a dark room. It had a TV, PS2, four laptops, and two black tables. One black table held the laptops, and the other had five, large, black pillows around it. The room was tinted blue .Duo turned on a blue lava lamp.  
  
" This room is kewlio!" I exclaimed.  
  
" I know, I got to pick how everything looked, since nobody else cared. Duo turned on the TV and the play station. We played for a couple hours. Sazula and I had won against Duo so far. The two of us were tied. Of course, we didn't cheat. We just liked to veg out on video games when we got the chance.  
  
" Nina Williams, wins." Said the deep voice. I grinned.  
  
" Hahaha! Next battle, chooses the winner." I told her. Duo was already out of the game; he had lost so many times. We battled, and I lost.  
  
" Good game girls." Duo complimented us.  
  
" Thank ye." we chorused.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. its morning which means Shinigami's bed time." Duo smiled. He gave me a quick hug, and kissed Sazula on the cheek, then bounced up the stairs, up into his room. Sazula grinned.  
  
" He's really energetic, doncha think?" Sazula asked.  
  
" Yeah, almost as bad as us" I agreed. We both trotted up to our room. I pressed the button, and took a glance at my friend. Her mouth was dropped open.  
  
" Oh my gosh Celeste!" she exclaimed.  
  
" What?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I took a look at our room. The entire room had been re-decorated, excluding the fuzzy rug. There were black sheets on each of the beds, and a satin lining on them too! On one the satin was gold, and on the other it was silver. There was a fuzzy blue lamp on the nightstand that stood in between the two beds. I put my glasses on to get a closer look. The nightstand had a navy blue box on it, with a white slip of paper on the top. I walked forward and picked up the note.  
  
" Welcome to the group, enjoy your candy." It was signed The G-boys.  
  
" Aww, isn't that sweet?" I beamed.  
  
" Yeah." Sazula said. She walked over to her bed, sat on it, and then gasped.  
  
" What is it?" I asked her.  
  
" Look!" she said, holding up a white rose. It had a note attached to it as well. I read over her shoulder.  
  
" My own personal welcome for you, to coming to work with us, Lotsa Luv, Duo." The handwriting was barely legible. I laughed a little, and so did she.  
  
" He likes you." I teased.  
  
" Nah. He hates me." She retorted, sarcasm hinting in her voice. We turned out the light and went to sleep. Sazula had gotten what she came here for, and so had I. She came here to find love; I came here to have some fun. Come on.It'll be fun! Sazula's voice echoed. I smiled. I was pretty glad she had convinced me to come, but I was kinda feeling lonely. I knew she and Duo would hook up. I wouldn't end up with anything but a new experience. Ok, maybe I wanted someone to care for me; maybe I wanted a boyfriend. I knew while I was down here, I probably wouldn't get one, but there wasn't any hurt in trying. At least I thought so. 


	5. Intruder

Disclaimer - I really, really, really, wish I owned Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Slayers and all the other anime that I'm going to feature in this fic; however I don't. Please don't sue me, I am the daughter of two teachers, in Arizona might I add. We are poor; you will not get a lot of money. The character, Sazula belongs to my friend Angelique, and the other, Celeste {currently known as Hoshi} belongs to ME! Don't steal 'em, or Omae o Korsue!  
  
I woke to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I staggered out of my room and into the kitchen. Wufei was cooking.  
  
" Morning Celeste." He greeted.  
  
" Mornin." I sighed.  
  
I dragged myself to the coffeepot and poured myself a cup. I got out the creamer and poured some in. I could feel him watching me as I walked over to the table and sat down on one of the pillows there. I sipped on the coffee.  
  
" So, do you pilot an MS?" Wufei questioned me. I grinned, and whipped my finger around in a circle.  
  
" Yes, Uh, it's a gundam. Sazula and I created them; they're called eh. The Two Lil' Goddesses!" I have a knack for making up stories off the top of my head.  
  
" What's the name of yours?" He asked.  
  
" Uh. The name of mine? It's eh.Gundam Hoshi Angel." I told him. " And Sazula's?"  
  
" Uh, Gundam Moon Angel." I said. Yeah, the names were in Japanese, but I put what we ruled for the names,  
  
I twirled my finger one more time. I knew the Gundams were now on their way {now that they existed}, and preparing for landing on the base.  
  
" Yeah, they should be here any minuet, getting ready to land.," I added.  
  
" What?! They're getting ready to land? Now?" Wufei nagged.  
  
" Yes." I sighed.  
  
" Don't worry Wuffy, they can land anywhere on auto, and they can detect objects. They can avoid your Gundams, k?" He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" You could've caused a lot of chaos, y'know?" Heero told me.  
  
I whirled around. Heero had been so quiet that I didn't even know that he was sitting there too! I walked over and poked him in the side.  
  
" C'mon Heero.You know I'm not that stupid." I poked him in the neck, and he twitched. It was a ticklish spot. I grinned, and tickled him there.  
  
" Stop. Hey, quit it" he barked. I continued.  
  
He started growling like some sort of wild animal.  
  
I giggled, and stopped tickling him.  
  
" What was that? Some sort of weird technique you were using?" he interrogated.  
  
I broke out laughing.  
  
" Heero, you know very good and well that I was only tickling you.  
  
" What?" he looked confused .  
  
" Don't tell me nobody's ever tried to tickle you before." I played. I kissed him on the cheek, and pulled my coffee over from where I was previously sitting.  
  
He scowled, and rubbed his cheek; like a little kid who had just been kissed by his grandma. I laughed again.  
  
Quatre entered the room.  
  
" Good Morning." He greeted us all cheerfully. He was dressed already, and his hair was combed.  
  
" Hola kitty boy." I smiled.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the nickname. I smiled.  
  
" Ok." he trailed off.  
  
" Hey kitten, can I ask you a questionair?" I requested.  
  
" Sure, what is it." Quatre had a seat across from me at the table.  
  
" How are you so. y'know, together in the morning." I said, glancing at my messy features in a mirror by the door.  
  
My hair was still in two braids, but they looked frizzy. I put my hair up every night because my hair gets easily tangled; and hair down to your ankles in the equivalent of an Afro isn't easy to take care of. I was wearing my lavender Pajama bottoms, and my silver tank top. My eyes were droopy, and seemed tinted purple on the eyelids. My lips were chapped.  
  
I wiggled my feet around in my fuzzy purple slippers.  
  
" What do you mean, together?" he questioned.  
  
" Uh.like. ready, awake, cheerful" I explained.  
  
" Oh. I dunno. I guess I'm just a morning person." He said thoughtfully.  
  
I crossed my legs Indian style, and took another sip of coffee. Wufei spoke up from the kitchen.  
  
" Maybe cause he doesn't stay up past midnight like you." He suggested.  
  
" Very funny, haha." I replied sarcastically.  
  
I heard a chuckle come from the hall.  
  
Trowa walked in, and sat down next to Quatre.  
  
" Good Morning Trowa." Quatre welcomed him cheerfully.  
  
Trowa smiled in greeting.  
  
" It wasn't funny." I stated, crossing my arms.  
  
" Oh come on." Quatre grinned.  
  
" Humph!" I said playfully, turning my head to the side.  
  
Quatre laughed a little. I smiled, and went back to my coffee.  
  
Sazula poked her head out from the hallway.  
  
" Hola Celeste." Sazula greeted.  
  
" Jambo Sazula." I waved.  
  
She sat down beside me.  
  
Right after that, Duo hopped out and greeted Sazula and I with a hug. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the table and put it next to Sazula. He sat down. I leaned on to Heero, and he turned away from his precious laptop to look at me. " Why are you leaning on me?" he questioned.  
  
" Perhaps she's too lazy to support her own head." Sazula joked.  
  
I jabbed her in the side. " Not funny!" I retorted.  
  
" Yeah it was." She stated.  
  
I sweat-dropped.  
  
" Dork-o head." I called her.  
  
" Butt brain"  
  
" Ok, here's breakfast everybody." Announced Wufei, nonchalantly.  
  
" Gracias Wuffy." I thanked him.  
  
" Ditto." said Sazula.  
  
Everyone thanked Wuffy when he gave him or her their breakfast, and we went about eating, until we all heard a loud siren-type of noise.  
  
" There must be an intruder." confirmed Heero. He closed his laptop and walked to the entrance, his gun in hand. I saw a figure disappear and reappear.  
  
" Someone must know we're in the mortal realm!" I whispered sharply to Sazula.  
  
" It could be anyone, quit being so paranoid." She told me.  
  
" I saw the person disappear, and then reappear again! I know it must be at least a sorcerer."  
  
" It could be Lina, or Zel." she suggested.  
  
" Maybe."  
  
I hoped that it was.  
  
I closed my eyes, so I could sense whoever it was.  
  
Jade!  
  
Sazula, Sazula! It's Jade! I said, once again in telepathy.  
  
What? How.Oh man. This is bad. She agreed.  
  
I bit my lip. I felt Heero approach me.  
  
" Do you have something to do with this?" He interrogated.  
  
" Kind of. This person knows me, and she doesn't exactly like me." I answered nervously.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" My sister." 


End file.
